Le retour du soupirant prodigue
by QuietSev
Summary: Un "one shot" faisant partie du "cadavre exquis de Mr Darcy " réalisé sur le "forum de l'Auberge"… Cette scénette se situe à Longbourn et Meryton, tout juste avant le retour de Bingley en compagnie de Darcy dans l'Hertfordshire…


Petit "one shot" faisant partie du "cadavre exquis de Mr Darcy " réalisé sur le "forum de l'Auberge"…

Cette scénette se situe à Longbourn et Meryton, tout juste avant le retour de Bingley en compagnie de Darcy dans l'Hertfordshire…

(Les phrases en italique ne sont pas de moi mais de Miss Jane Austen… Rendons à César…)

LE RETOUR DU SOUPIRANT PRODIGUE

Les Wickhams s'en étaient allés et Longbourn avait retrouvé sa quiétude des plus relatives. _La perte de sa fille attrista Mrs Bennet durant plusieurs jours_.

La brave dame s'était autorisée, comme de coutume, quelques larmes, fort nécessaires et quelques plaintes et vapeurs, tout à fait indispensables, puisque sa chère petite Lydia se voyait exilée à l'autre bout du pays.

Qui pouvait avoir l'idée de s'établir à Newcastle ? Qu'allait faire Lydia sans sa maman pour la guider et lui donner de bons conseils ? Avec tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, à faire quand on est une jeune mariée qui doit s'installer dans son propre foyer. Comment choisir les meubles et le linge et les tentures et la tapisserie, comment tenir en respect et diriger les domestiques, comment établir un menu, comment savoir économiser bougies et chandelles, comment tenir ses comptes ?

Le museau dans ses mouchoirs brodés, une main sur son ample giron et l'autre tenant fermement son flacon de sels, la coiffe de guingois sur ses boucles perpétuellement en maraude, Cassandra Bennet soupirait à fendre l'âme, invoquait tous les saints du paradis, partait régulièrement déranger son très attentionné époux dans son antre, histoire de lui faire une scène de ménage à sa façon, et prenait un très grand soin de ne pas comprendre, comme à son habitude, les moqueries sarcastiques du père et les réparties malicieuses de la fille.

Sans Lydia, il n'y avait plus que sa chère moitié pour affliger l'ouïe délicate de Mr Bennet, Kitty ayant soudain décidé de se comporter moins sottement et plus paisiblement, ce qui était un exploit, venant de sa part.

Ses ainées ne savaient dire si c'était un pas de plus vers le bon sens, la peur d'un mauvais tour paternel ou bien encore une bouderie face à une ancienne complice qui l'avait délaissée au profit de son mari tout nouveau tout beau. Cela passerait, comme le reste…

"Heureusement que certaines choses ne changent pas", pensait Elizabeth avec ironie, en attendant que Mary cesse de massacrer Mozart en la mineur et lui laisse le piano, tandis que Mme leur mère s'agitait au bout du couloir, devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque dûment fermée, en singeant la tendresse :

« Claude, mon tendre ami, ouvrez cette porte… Soyez le bon mari que je sais que vous êtes. S'il vous plaît, mon époux, soyez raisonnable pour une fois. Je m'évertue à vous expliquer que j'ai quelque chose d'extrêmement important à vous dire... Claude ?...Vous m'entendez ? Ma sœur vient de m'annoncer une nouvelle absolument merveilleuse. Ho ! Mon cher Mr Bennet, pensez à vos filles… » Elle colla son œil contre la serrure. « Oh ! Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas par le trou de la serrure ? Vous avez haussé les… Vous mettez la clef ? Ha ! Vous vous êtes enfin résolu à m'écouter. Alors figurez-vous que la femme de charge de Netherfield vient de… Mais…vous n'ouvrez pas ? Vous osez me faire ça ! Vous êtes un homme cruel, Mr Bennet ! Mes nerfs, mes paaauuvres neeeerfs !... Mr Bennet ? Mr Benneeeeet !... »

Non… Décidemment, certaines choses ne sont pas prêtes de changer…

_L'accablement dans lequel_ le départ de Lydia avait jeté Mrs Bennet avait été_ néanmoins bientôt tempéré_ — _et du coup l'espoir à nouveau fit battre son cœur_ — _par une nouvelle qui commença dès lors à circuler._ _La femme de charge à Netherfield avait reçu des ordres pour préparer l'arrivée de son maître. Il venait dans un jour ou deux pour chasser pendant plusieurs semaines._

Cette charmante dame si zélée avait annoncé l'heureux évènement le matin même, à la petite auberge de Meryton, où elle était partie quérir en urgence des domestiques supplémentaires pour la venue de Mr Bingley. De là, la rumeur se rependit comme une trainée de poudre…

Mrs Nicholls se fit un plaisir de persister dans sa fonction de crieur public à la librairie Clarke et auprès de Mrs Jones, l'épouse de l'apothicaire, qui courut dans la foulée l'annoncer à Mrs Robinson, derrière le comptoir de son échoppe, qu'elle ferma aussitôt pour colporter la chose au reste des commerçants qui n'auraient pas déjà été au courant.

En continuant ses emplettes et ses visites hebdomadaires, qu'elle faisait chaque lundi, Eugenia Nicholls rencontra Mrs Herbertson, qui croisa Mrs Cresswell, qui s'arrêta ensuite parler à Mrs Baldwin, qui s'en allait voir Mrs Walsh, la couturière. La modiste Mrs Matthews, qui prenait au même moment avec la couturière, un thé glacé bien agréable par cette moiteur lourde de fin d'été, s'empressa de tout raconter par la suite à Mrs Peterson, puis à Mrs Goulding, qui fit de même auprès de Mrs Long et de Lady Lucas, de retour de sa seconde Saison à Londres.

Cette dernière prit Mrs Phillips à part. Il fallait absolument en informer Mrs Bennet… C'était "capital" comme le disait si bien son mari.

Les amours de Jane et de Mr Bingley avaient été la principale source de délices des commères de Meryton pendant tout l'automne et le début de l'hiver. Une fois que les bonnes mères de famille avaient apaisé leur déception de ne pouvoir marier leur fille ou nièce au locataire de Netherfield, celles-ci avaient pris fait et cause pour le bonheur futur de la si délicieuse et si ravissante Miss Bennet et s'étaient réjouies du futur mariage qui ne saurait tarder… Le départ soudain et définitif, semblait-il, du gentleman, avait laissé la contrée dans l'effarement.

Des questions avaient surgi inopinément de certaines bouches moins bien intentionnées qu'elles voulaient bien le laisser paraître, des sous-entendus fort peu aimables avaient serpenté de maisons en maisons tandis que d'autres lèvres avaient proféré des remarques peu amènes, qui sur la supposée future mariée, qui sur le prétendu futur mari, qui sur les familles et relations de l'une et de l'autre.

Comme les romains attendaient impatiemment l'entrée des gladiateurs dans l'arène du Colisée, les braves gens de Meryton piaffaient d'impatience en attendant l'arrivée de Bingley… Pour un peu, on aurait vu toutes ces bonnes âmes retenir leur souffle…

Mrs Phillips s'éventait avec force : « Mon Dieu ! Êtes-vous certaine que Mrs Goulding a bien tout compris ? Vous savez comme moi qu'elle est un peu sourde… Si cela est vrai !...Seigneur !... Il faut penser à cette pauvre Jane, ma chère Clemence… Ma pauvre nièce a bien été assez humiliée. Et son pauvre cœur qui a été brisé… J'irai voir ma pauvre chère sœur demain… À moins que… Ma chère Lady Lucas, pensez-vous que Mr Bingley a encore des sentiments pour Jane ? Il semblait si épris avant de s'en aller ainsi sans raison aucune… Peut-être s'est-il rendu compte qu'il ne trouverait personne d'aussi bien qu'elle ailleurs, même à Londres. Ou mieux…qu'il a toujours eu de l'égard pour elle et qu'il en est toujours amoureux… » Tante Imogen empruntait bien trop de romans chez Mr Clarke…

Si le retour de ce "cher Mr Bingley" avait eu pour effet de mettre Mrs Bennet au comble de l'allégresse avec force transports de joie, de gloussements jubilatoires, de tourbillons de jupes et de remerciements adressés au Tout-Puissant, le reste de la maisonnée semblait envisager la chose avec une certaine curiosité teintée de perplexité, voir pour certaines, une sorte d'indifférence.

Mary était bien trop accaparée par son piano et ses lectures édifiantes et pieuses pour se préoccuper du retour du soupirant prodigue — personne ne pouvait remettre en cause son manque d'intérêt — mais il était évidant aux yeux de ses sœurs que Jane feignait, quant à elle, une indifférence qu'elle était loin, très très loin d'éprouver.

_Miss Bennet n'avait pu sans rougir entendre parler de l'arrivée de Bingley. Cela faisait de nombreuses _semaines_ qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé son nom devant Elizabeth._ Mais cette dernière la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas se rendre compte que la plaie n'était toujours pas cicatrisée. Et il n'y avait qu'à regarder le teint cramoisi de la malheureuse pour deviner que le dit-gentleman était toujours au cœur de ses pensées.

Leur tante Phillips était arrivée à Longbourn, peu après le petit déjeuner en pestant contre la pluie qui tombait drue ce jour-là, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, et en s'excusant de venir si tôt, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait sans une excellente raison, comme chacun le sait.

Faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'elle avait à raconter à leur mère lui prit un bon quart d'heure mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Avec la subtilité qui les caractérise, Cassandra Bennet et Imogen Phillips avaient passé le reste de l'heure à commenter ce retour inespéré jusqu'à plus soif, avec assez de clins d'œil entendus à l'adresse de la pauvre Jane pour attraper torticolis, crampes et paupières douloureuses.

Assises au côté de leur mère, Lizzy et Jane avaient supporté ce cabotinage jusqu'à ce que le mot "mariage" fût malencontreusement prononcé…

Jane devint pâle et se retira sans demander son reste, fuyant le boudoir maternel pour le relatif refuge de sa chambre.

Aussitôt Elizabeth la suivit, non sans avoir lancé aux intéressées un regard torve, en pure perte évidemment.

Elle trouva son ainée allongée sur le lit qu'elles partageaient, l'œil vague tourné vers le ciel du baldaquin en toile de Jouy à fleurs bleues qu'elles détestaient toutes deux. Balançant ses chaussures, elle se coucha à ses côtés et attendit…

_"Je t'ai vue aujourd'hui jeter un coup d'œil de mon côté, Lizzy, lorsque ma tante nous a informées de ce qu'on rapporte, et je sais que je me suis troublée…" […]_

——————————

Mrs Bennet était particulièrement satisfaite d'elle-même aujourd'hui. Ne pouvait-on trouver idée plus ingénieuse que le prétexte fort compréhensible de s'épargner treize convives en invitant un quatorzième à table, pour inviter Mr Bingley en tout bien tout honneur ? Ensuite, il suffirait de placer Jane à ses côtés et le tour serait joué… Pourquoi Mr Bennet refusait-il de rendre visite à Netherfield ? Ce n'est pas qu'elle se refusait à la besogne, mais Mr Hill frisait toujours l'apoplexie, quant il y avait plus de dix couverts à la table des maîtres et Cassie avait assez à faire avec ses propres nerfs sans devoir ménager ceux du cuisinier… L'invitation à dîner était un excellent moyen de ramener le soupirant de Jane à la maison et de lui mettre sa tentatrice suffisamment longtemps sous le nez pour le ramener sur le droit chemin des épousailles…

_Consolée par cette résolution, elle fut plus à même de supporter l'incivilité de son mari, encore que cela représentât pour elle une grande humiliation de savoir qu'en conséquence tous ses voisins auraient la possibilité de revoir Mr Bingley avant eux_.

Toutefois, dans son malheur, il semblait que le Bon Dieu ou Dame Nature aient pitié d'elle, car il pleuvait des cordes et personne n'avait envie de mettre son nez dehors, à moins d'y être contraint et forcé. Certaines familles n'avaient ni véhicule, ni chevaux à leur disposition et devaient louer attelage, calèche et berline à Mr Applegate, le maréchal-ferrant de Meryton, lequel n'en avait qu'un nombre limité à disposition. Et de plus, aucune femme sensée ne voudrait souiller le bas de ses jupes et ses souliers. Il fallait être une Lizzy pour avoir l'audace et l'inconscience de crapahuter par monts et par vaux en un temps pareil…

Mrs Bennet se livrait à diverses spéculations sur qui pourrait faire quoi, quand et comment. Les visites de voisinage réduites pour ainsi dire à la portion congrue selon ses savants calculs, elle se sentit encore mieux. En frappant les vitres, la pluie faisait un petit bruit délicat, monotone et apaisant qui la berçait gentiment. Cassandra regardait ses filles plongées dans l'étude de nouveaux patrons pour des robes d'après-midi. Elle gloussa, ravie de voir ses petites très occupées par la confection de nouvelles toilettes.

Jane et Lizzy bataillaient fermement contre Kitty au dessus de leurs coupons de tissus. Cette dernière tenait absolument à une robe jaune pâle à ruchés tandis que ses aînées tentaient de la persuader que la rose saumon à galon vert lui serait plus seyante. Kitty finit par céder sans trop mauvaise grâce et la fratrie se remit au travail avec bonne humeur. Couper et coudre un vêtement n'avaient jamais été le point fort d'Elizabeth et ses sœurs ne lui demandaient que rarement de l'aide. Les travaux d'aiguille, hormis la broderie peut-être, l'ennuyaient et elle n'avait jamais fait mystère que ses préférences allaient sans conteste à un bon livre et une promenade au grand air, même par mauvais temps. Tout compte fait, la crainte de finir tremper jusqu'à la chemise avait un peu calmé sa témérité. Qu'elle prête main forte à ses sœurs ; au moins là, elle met utilement son temps à profit…

Comme elle était toute à la fois têtue et pugnace, Mrs Bennet avait essayé de persuader une fois de plus son époux de faire sa visite à Charles Bingley, et se faisant, l'ayant harcelé sans relâche le long du repas, lui avait gâché la dégustation de la délicieuse soupe à l'oignon et du gigot d'agneau avec pommes de terre sautées dont il raffolait. Quand vint la compote de pommes à la cannelle, son péché mignon, il la rabroua sévèrement, presque méchamment, et d'un ton si exaspéré que même leur progéniture au grand complet pointa l'œil et l'oreille, surprise.

La larme prête à couler au coin de ses paupières, elle lança d'une voix chevrotante :

- « Vous êtes un homme cruel, Mr Bennet ! »

- « Si j'étais aussi cruel que vous le dites, ma chère, je vous aurais déjà faite enfermer à Bedlam ou dans quelque autre asile. J'aurais été assuré de ma tranquillité… »

Le reste du souper se passa sous un silence embarrassé, le mari regrettant peut-être ses réparties trop cinglantes et son intempérance inaccoutumée, cela lui arrivait parfois, l'épouse se souvenant tout d'un coup, qu'il arrivait à ce cher Claude de s'énerver pour de bon à l'occasion, surtout si on perturbait sa digestion…

Toutefois, le lendemain, l'humeur était de nouveau au beau fixe, même si Mrs Bennet commençait de s'impatienter en regardant la pluie qui continuait toujours de tomber.

- « Pourquoi faut-il qu'il pleuve aujourd'hui ? Comment voulez-vous que Mr Bingley vienne nous rendre visite s'il n'arrive pas à cause des routes détrempées ?… Je suis prête à mettre ma main à couper qu'il s'est enlisé dans une ornière quelque part… » Soupira Cassandra en agitant sa main gauche, la droite étant déjà posée sur son ample gorge.

- « Est-ce bien prudent, ma colombe ? Vous ne pourriez plus tenir votre flacon de sels et votre mouchoir en même temps. Ce ne serait guère pratique, ne pensez-vous pas ? » Lui répondit Mr Bennet, goguenard.

Sa moitié le fixa une seconde, surprise, avant de reprendre son homélie sur le temps capricieux, les routes impraticables et les soupirants récalcitrants. S'adossant nonchalamment au chambranle de la porte, l'époux cruel consola sa douce compagne à sa façon :

« Mr Bingley, comme vous le savez, a cinq mille livres de rente annuelle ; il a largement de quoi posséder les meilleurs équipages, les mauvaises routes ne devraient pas lui faire peur… C'est un grand garçon, il sait bien ce qu'il doit faire… Si la pluie persiste, que n'importe, ma mie. Messire Bingley souhaite voir Jane…, il lui suffit de monter son fier destrier et de braver cette pluie. Ce n'est pas un peu d'eau qui arrête un homme amoureux, c'est proverbial. En notre belle contrée, chacun sait que ce gentleman n'a qu'une seule hâte, venir faire le joli cœur auprès de sa dulcinée, votre aînée, Madame ma femme, selon votre bon plaisir. Allons, allons Mrs Bennet, je suis sûr que Notre Seigneur aura pitié de vos pauvres nerfs. Après tant de larmes versées, il ne peut qu'exaucer vos prières… »

Dieu fut très bon avec sa créature car la pluie cessa peu avant midi et le soleil fut de la partie à l'heure du thé.

Et _vint _enfin _le jour où Mr Bingley fut de retour chez lui_…


End file.
